Nous rentrerons ensemble
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: One shot YaoiIncest. Nous rentrerons ensemble...Toi et moi, jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Une hypothèse sur la vie qu'auraient pu avoir Yazoo et Kadaj avant les évènements du film.


Voici l'une de mes premières fanfictions.C'est un One Shot inspiré de l'univers de Final Fantasy VII (évidemment ). Je l'ai écrite hier soir, en écoutant Damien Saez. En fait, c'est la musique qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai fini à 1 heure du matin -o- ! Il y a beaucoup de citations de Damien Saez et de Baudelaire.  
Elle raconte une partie de la vie de Kadaj et Yazoo avant les évènements de FFVII Advent Children. Enfin, une hypothèse que mon esprit dérangé a imaginé . Je vous laisse deviner de qui ce sont les PoV.  
Je vous préviens, il y a un peu de Yaoi (relations homosexuelles) mais seulement des allusions. Et ça peut passer pour de l'inceste, étant donné qu'ils sont frères. Tant pis si ça choque xp. Je ne pense pas faire de suite, même si j'en ai quand même envie . Peut-être dans une autre fic ! (Sûrement même).

* * *

Nous rentrerons ensemble 

Ca a toujours été lui et moi. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, et même avant notre naissance, nous avons toujours été ensemble. On s'est toujours entraidés ; lui pour moi, moi pour lui. Depuis ce jour funeste où nous avons ouvert les yeux, je l'ai toujours protégé, et lui m'a toujours soutenu.

Nous aurions pu nous détester. Nous haïr pour ce que nous étions. Pour ce que nous faisions. Mais nous avons choisi de nous aimer. Logique, me direz-vous. Mais dans les meilleurs, et surtout dans les pires moments, il nous fallait beaucoup de courage pour garder l'esprit sain… Chaque fois que je le sentais souffrir, j'étais près de lui ; chaque fois qu'il voyait ma douleur il était à mes côtés.

Cette équivalence fait partie de nous. Nous sommes deux corps pour une seule âme. Nous n'avons jamais connu la peur d'être séparés. Nous étions seuls, mais nous étions UN. Nous le sommes encore. Et nous le serons toujours. Notre amour a toujours été plus fort que tout, et même si nous avions été séparés, nous nous serions retrouvés.

_« Petit frère… »_

Notre amour fut plus fort que la torture : ils pouvaient nous frapper, injecter des substances étranges dans nos corps meurtris, nous mettre au supplice ; ces monstres n'ont jamais eu raison de ce qui nous unissait.

Notre amour fut plus fort que les larmes : dès que je voyais ces perles couler sur son visage angélique, dès que je voyais ses yeux purs s'inonder de larmes, je ne pouvais que le consoler, à ma manière, la seule qui eut jamais marché…

Notre amour fut plus fort que la peur : s' ils avaient découvert ce que nous étions, ils nous auraient battus à mort. Peut-être que la mort est préférable à ce que vous appelez « vie » ! Mais nous ne les avons jamais craint. Jamais.

_« Je t'en prie… »_

Le loup solitaire n'a jamais pu venir à bout des deux agneaux. Nous résistions à chacune de leur attaques, et si nous survivions, c'était grâce au fait que nous étions deux pour un. La seule chose qui faisait battre le cœur de ces monstres, c'était l'argent et la haine ! Lorsqu'ils pensaient nous avoir achevés, nous nous relevions, encore et encore.

Nous sommes nés pour tuer et pour haïr. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient. A la force de nos cœurs, nous avons trouvé dans cette horreur un espoir. Les seuls que nous haïssions, c'était ces monstres et les tortures qu'ils nous infligeaient. Humanité, tu parles !

Cette horreur n'avait pas de nom. Nous vivions dans des cellules trop grandes et trop pâles, ou bien dans des cuves trop étroites et trop aveuglantes. Au moins avaient-ils eu la décence de ne pas nous séparer. Ainsi je pouvais passer nos rares instants de libertés à te contempler, toi, l'unique raison de mon existence.

«_Reste près de moi… »_

Qu'importe ce que l'on subit ; ta présence suffit à me redonner espoir. Le mince espoir qu'un jour, nous connaîtrons enfin la délivrance. Mais au fond de moi, j'en doute ; il n'y a pas de place dans ce monde pour les cobayes comme nous. Mais tu me donnes envie de vivre, de vivre pour toi !

Je veux te contempler, encore et encore, toi, l'ange si pur et si innocent, l'enfant candide qui ne mérite pas de souffrir autant. Tu n'aurais pas du voir toutes ces horreurs ! Mais c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas su te protéger assez du monde extérieur. Ce monde qui nous hait, qui veut nous voir morts, nous, parasites à sa surface.

Tu es la plus belle création de ce foutu monde. Tu es le seul à avoir pu m'apprivoiser, moi qui suis si froid et insaisissable. Depuis notre naissance, je n'ai eu cesse de t'admirer. Tu es la fois si fort et si faible… qui pourrait croire que dans ce frêle corps une âme aussi puissante réside ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ; j'irais te venger de ces monstres, j'irais détruire ce monde qui n'aurait pas du nous donner vie !

_« Alors, continue de me protéger… »_

Chaque jour, quand nous agonisons sur leurs tables d'opération, je me remémore les nuits partagées. C'est cela qui me permet de survivre à leur traitement. Ton corps si efféminé serré contre le mien ; tes doigts crispés contre mon dos par crainte du lendemain ; ta peau nacrée encore humide de sueur, souvenir de l'instant sacré ; tes cheveux collés à ton visage endormi ; tes douces lèvres scellées en un sourire que ne durera pas ; ton cœur qui bat paisiblement, uni au mien ; ton souffle tiède sur ma bouche.

_« Pour toujours… je te le promets. »_

Je veux t'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves que cette foutue vie sème sur notre chemin. Je veux vivre et mourir avec toi, pour que même dans la mort, nous soyons ensemble. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que nous faisons, quand tous les autres dorment ; qu'importe que nous soyons frères, qu'importe que nous soyons identiques, je veux m'unir à toi dans un accord mystique, et t'endormir dans un rêve sans fin.

_« Yazoo, c'est pas humain, ce que tu me fais ! _

_« Je sais, Kadaj. Mais si être humain signifie leur ressembler, alors je préfère de loin être un monstre._

_« Hum… Tu as raison. S'il te plait, emmène-moi encore voir à quoi ressemble la liberté !_

_« Tout ce que tu veux, petit frère… »_

Nous rentrerons ensemble, tout comme nous sommes arrivés ensemble.


End file.
